


Humans Are Amazing

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you write some Casreel? Where Cas shows Gadreel how stuff works, like a microwave or a TV or kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Are Amazing

"But how? How does this work?" Gadreel asked, staring at the microwave, and the oven.

Cas smiled and laughed. “Human’s are amazing. They have figured out how to conduct heat and make electronics. There are many pieces on the inside, Gadreel. They help run each item, and help the heat go inside it. Let me show you.”

Cas retrieved a small slice of butter, and put it on a plate. He set it inside the microwave and set it for 10 seconds, and hit the start button.

Amazed, Gadreel watched it melt and when Cas opened the microwave and removed the plate, Gadreel was fascinated.

"That is amazing! What else have humans done?" Gadreel asked.

Cas grinned and set the plate down, leading Gadreel through the bunker, showing him different things.

The ended in the den, where the TV and move was. Castiel settled Gadreel on the couch and talked about the TV, and how it worked, while Gadreel listened on, mesmerized.

Cas turned the TV on, flipping through different channels, explaining different genres.

"Human’s have done such amazing things. I love it." Gadreel said, and Cas sat down beside Gadreel, a smile on his face.

"They have." Castiel said. "They also do something else that is very nice."

"And what is that?" Gadreel asked.

Cas shifted forward, hand curling around Gadreel’s neck and he kissed him softly.

Gadreel melted in the touch and pulled Cas close, kissing back.

When they finally parted, Cas smiled softly, forehead pressed to Gadreel’s.

"I like that too." Gadreel murmured.


End file.
